Welcome to the Future
by A Little Piece of Heaven16
Summary: Fast forward 20 years. The year is 2032, and all the New Directions are back in town. This time they aren't alone. Oh, no. This time, they've brought their children! Will the Next Generation have the same high school experience as their parents. Will it be better? Or worse? SYOC!
1. The Old Gleeks

**Welcome to the Future**

Will Schuester smiled as he walked through the halls of William McKinley High. After the last of his glee clubbers had graduated, Will and Emma had left Ohio. The married couple moved to Washington, DC so Will could continue his job on the Blue Ribbon Panel for Arts Education. During 2028 Will and his family moved back to Lima, and have lived there ever since. Will couldn't have been more happy with the move back home. Why? Because over the last three years all the New Directions had trickled back into their old hometown. Now, in 2032, everyone was finally home, and the excitement was just starting, as all the New Directions were married and had children!

**Hello everyone! This is the first SYOC story I have ever done. I've submitted applications, but the stories have never made it past the first chapter. This disappoints me, so I decided to do one of my own. I hope you enjoy it, and please feel free to send in as many characters as you would like :)**

**Oh, and please make your characters creative! I love reading those, and am more likely to pick original ones. Ex: Hipster's, Mysterious bad boys, etc. Please PM me your characters. The application is on my profile. Oh, and have fun! **

**Families:**

**Sebastian and Rachel Smythe: **This was a couple that no one ever imagined. Sebastian was gay, and Rachel was supposed to be with Finn for the rest of her life. This all changed when the two ran into each other at a Starbucks in NYC. Sebastian started having feelings for Rachel, and those were reciprocated by Rachel. They dated for two years-those two years included many jokes from Santana-before Sebastian proposed. They got married soon after, and their wedding was the best day of both of their lives. Currently, Sebastian is a charming news broadcaster and Rachel owns an acting studio. _(Two Kids)_

**Adam and Kurt Crawford-Hummel: **After graduating from NYADA, both Kurt and Adam moved to Adam's hometown of London, England. There, they spent four years living in a small but cozy apartment. Adam proposed, and they had a wedding in front of Buckingham Palace. Two years after getting married, Kurt felt that he needed to be closer to his family, and they moved back to Lima. These days, Kurt still works as a fashion designer and Adam is a successful artist. _(Two Kids)_

**Jesse and Harmony St. James: **No one expected this couple, did they? Jesse and Harmony met in New York on the set of Spring Awakening. Jesse was producing the play, while Harmony was playing Wendla. The two's coffee dates quickly turned into more, and they fell in love. Jesse proposed after only eight months of dating. The two knew they were going to make it, and had an extravagant and beautiful wedding. After moving back to Lima, the two found new jobs. Jesse opened a record label, and signs upcoming artists that he knows will make it big. Harmony is now a famous singer, and has won many awards. _(Two Kids)_

**Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce: **After leaving for her early MIT acceptance, Brittany was completely and utterly lost. She knew no one, and everyone was 10x smarter than she was. While attending MIT, Brittany secretly sent in an application for Juilliard. She was accepted, and after the first semester she left Massachusetts and moved to New York. She hoped to see Santana there, but unfortunately Santana had moved to LA. She was signed to a record label soon after moving, and was blowing up the charts. Brittany and Santana reunited when Brittany got a job to be one of Santana's backup dancers. They immediately began dating, and Santana proposed a few months after. These days, Santana is still a singer and Brittany owns a dance studio with Mike. _(Three Kids)_

**Artie and Sugar Abrams: **Like everyone expected, Artie got a scholarship to Berkley and studied in film. Sugar also went to Berkley to study interior design. They dated after Artie asked her to be in his student movie. That movie went on to become popular, and producers loved Artie. He was hired right out of college, and has directed many Oscar winning movies. Sugar and her company were also very popular for interior design, and has designed many celebrities homes. The duo married after three years of dating, and still do the same jobs today. _(One Kid)_

**Sam and Quinn Evans: **Everyone's favorite blonde couple decided to give it another try! Quinn hated Yale, and moved to LA to pursue a film career. Sam also moved to Los Angles, and tried to get producers to turn his self-written comic books into major motion pictures. Both of their careers took off, and coincidentally they were at the same table for the Oscars. They hit it off, and became the happy couple they once were. Sam proposed two years later, and their wedding was the talk of the century. Today, Sam owns his own comic book studio and Quinn is a former actress. _(Two Kids)_

**Jake and Marley Puckerman:** After graduation, both Jake and Marley went to the University of Virginia. Jake went on a lacrosse scholarship, and Marley went to study health. Their relationship took its turns, and after getting back together for the sixth time, they knew their relationship would work. Jake proposed in their second year of college, and they married after graduation. Today, Marley is a personal trainer and Jake is the lacrosse coach at OSU. _(One Kid)_

**Mike and Tina Chang: **Mike and Tina broke up the summer before Tina's senior year. Mike devastatingly left to Chicago and went to Joffrey there. The two still had feelings for each other, but were too stubborn to do anything about it. After Tina graduated, she wanted to take her love for costume designing to the next level. She moved to LA, and went to a school that was known for fashion design. When Mike graduated college, he moved to LA and became a successful dancer. The two met up on the set of one of the movies Artie was directing. Tina directing the costume, and Mike choreographing the dance scenes. They started dating a while later, and got married soon after. Today, Tina works with Kurt on his fashion line and Mike owns a dance studio with Brittany. _(One Kid)_

**Noah and Mercedes Puckerman: **After meeting up in LA, the two both knew they had feelings for each other. The two started dating again, and this time it was serious. Noah opened his own pool cleaning business, and Mercedes was working on her first album. So, after a year of dating, Noah proposed. This proposal was on the night of the Grammys, where Mercedes won two awards. The audience went wild, and their wedding was very publicized. These days, Noah has opened a very successful pool cleaning business, and Mercedes is a professional singer. _(Two Kids)_


	2. Final Cast List

**Here's the cast list so far! Thanks to everyone that submitted! And if you want to submit Vocal Adrenaline members and Warbler members, feel free! :)**

* * *

**Smythe Family: **

Sebastian Smythe-News Broadcaster (Grant Gustin)

Rachel Smythe-Owns an Acting Studio (Lea Michele)

Jackson Christopher Smythe-Junior (Kenny Wormald)

Katelyn Smythe-Freshman (Kaya Scodelario)

**Crawford-Hummel Family: **

Kurt Crawford-Hummel-Fashion Designer with Tina (Chris Colfer)

Adam Crawford-Hummel-Artist (Oliver Kieran-Jones )

Elliot William Crawford-Hummel-Sophomore (Keegan Allen)

Caraline Elizabeth Crawford-Hummel-Sophomore (Britt Robertson)

**St. James Family: **

Jesse St. James-Owns a Recording Studio (Jonathan Groff)

Harmony St. James-Former Broadway Actress (Lindsay Pearce)

Remington Cooper St. James-Junior (Daniel Sharman) *Twin

Scarlet Harleen St. James-Junior (Willa Holland) *Twin

**Lopez-Pierce Family:**

Santana Lopez-Pierce-Professional Singer (Naya Rivera)

Brittany Lopez-Pierce-Owns a Dance Studio with Mike (Heather Morris)

Avalyn Brooke Lopez-Pierce-Junior (Ashley Benson)

Briar Sebastian Lopez-Pierce-Sophomore (Luke Bilyk) *Twin

Emilina Carmen Lopez-Pierce-Sophomore (Cierra Ramirez) *Twin

**Abrams Family: **

Artie Abrams-Director (Kevin McHale)

Sugar Abrams-Interior Designer (Vanessa Lengies)

Dustin Oliver Abrams-Sophomore (Hunter Parrish)

**Evans Family: **

Sam Evans-Owns a Comic Book Studio (Chord Overstreet)

Quinn Evans-Former Actress (Diana Agron)

Mason Evans-Junior (River Viiperi)

Mackenzie Rae Evans-Sophomore (Ana Mulvoy Ten)

**Puckerman Family (Jake and Marley):**

Jake Puckerman-OSU Lacrosse Coach

Marley Puckerman-Personal Trainer

Parker Jett Puckerman-Senior (Nick Roux)

Theodore Marshall Puckerman-Junior (Brenton Thwaites)

**Chang Family:**

Mike Chang-Owns a Dance Studio with Brittany (Harry Shum Jr.)

Tina Chang-Fashion Designer with Kurt (Jenna Ushkowitz)

Chase Emanuel Mee Chang-Freshman (Booboo Stewart)

**Puckerman Family (Noah and Mercedes):**

Noah Puckerman-Owns a Pool Cleaning Business (Mark Salling)

Mercedes Puckerman-Professional Singer (Amber Riley)

Dale Noah Puckerman-Junior (Taylor Lautner)

Anneka Mariah Puckerman-Sophomore (Shanice Banton)


	3. One

The future is a scary thing. It is a condition, especially of success or failure to come. The future is unexpected. No one knows what the future will hold. It can hold happiness and success, or sadness and failure. You can't control it, and you will never be able to.

For the members of the New Directions, their futures had all been played out. They had successful careers, wonderful marriages, and beautiful children. But yet, no matter how hard they try, they will never know the fate of their precious babies. The Next Generation's futures have begun, and no one knows what's going to happen.

_"The future is already here – it's just not evenly distributed."~William Gibson_

**~ ~ ~ ~Welcome to the Future~ ~ ~ ~**

The start of school was a day that children both dreaded and looked forward to. It was a time to reunite with friends, meet new people, and scope out all the hot guys/girls. On the other hand, it was also a time for schoolwork, tests, and making good grades to impress college boards. In a nutshell, school was a place that was both liked and despised.

Mason Evans and his younger sister, Mackenzie, stepped out of Mason's black SUV Suburban. After the two grabbed their backpacks, Mason locked the doors and slipped the keys into his pocket.

"So, glee club ends at five-thirty, so I'll meet you here around then. Okay?" Mason said, winking at a few cheerios as the siblings conversed.

Mackenzie shrugged, adjusting her cheerios top. "Whatever. Practice ends at five, so I'll be in the library after. Just text me when you're done."

The taller blonde nodded, and gave his little sister a hug. "Sounds good. Have a great first day, and try not to think about him."

"Too late." The younger blonde muttered, strutting off.

The person she was trying not to think about was her ex-boyfriend, Trevor Carlington. The two had been seeing each other over the summer, and seemed to have the perfect summer love. Except, it wasn't perfect at all. Trevor had been hooking up with random girls every night, and of course Mackenzie had walked in on him. She immediately dumped him, but he refused to let her go. Trevor obsessively called and texted her to the point where she had to change her number. He then began stalking her until Mackenzie got a restraining order. Thank god Trevor lived in Westerville, and she rarely had to see him.

While Mackenzie was lost in her thoughts, she accidentally ran into a strong body. Before she could fall over, two hands wrapped around her waist. She looked up, and was faced with a pair of piercing blue eyes. When she was steady, the boy let go of her and looked her up and down.

"Next time, you might want to watch where you're going." He said in a teasing voice. "Don't need a pretty cheerio like you getting hurt."

She couldn't help but blush at these words. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I kinda zoned out."

The boy nodded in understanding. "I've been there, and I totally understand." He gave her a lopsided grin before speaking again. "I'm Briar by the way. Briar Lopez-Pierce."

The name sounded familiar, and Mackenzie remembered where she had heard it. Summer cheerios conditioning! Briar was head cheerio-Lina Lopez-Pierce-'s twin brother!

"Oh, so you're the famous Briar." The sophomore observed, "Lina's told me a lot about you. I'm Mackenzie Evans."

"All bad I suppose?" Briar grinned, giving her a playful wink.

Before Mackenzie could respond, the bell rang interrupting their conversation. The tall Latino fixed his backpack straps, and gave her one last smile. "Well, I'll see you around. Later Mackenzie."

"Bye Briar." She smiled back, watching as the boy hurried off.

**~ ~ ~ ~Welcome to the Future~ ~ ~ ~**

Lina watched as her twin brother easily flirted with Mackenzie. She couldn't help the scowl that appeared on her face. She wasn't mad that Briar was flirting with a girl, but was mad that the girl was one of her best friends. Had she not made it clear that her brother was off limits?

"Hey Lee!" The bright voice of Casey Abrams said from behind her. From her light brown hair, carmel colored brown eyes, and lovable personality, Casey was literally a ball of sunshine.

"Hey Case. You seem to be in a good mood." Lina observed, smiling at her other best friend. She, Casey, and Mackenzie had all been best friends since middle school, and closely resembled the Unholy Trinity; except for the fact that none of the three were lesbian.

Casey nodded enthusiastically, her long hair bouncing on her shoulders. "Yeah, I just talked to Mr. Long and he said he'd put me in advanced photography." For Casey, photography was one of her favorite things in the whole world. She had cameras ranging from vintage to brand spanking new.

"That's great!" Lina smiled, nudging her best friend. Even though she loved Casey, she was secretly a little jealous of her. Casey was such a good person, while Lina put up a cold exterior; and refused to let anyone in.

Casey smiled excitedly, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "Right? I'm so excited!" She beamed proudly. "Hey Mackenzie!" Casey greeted, seeing as her friend had just walked over.

"Hey guys." Mackenzie said, smiling at her two best friends. Though she didn't show it a lot, Mackenzie was grateful to have Lina and Casey as her best friends. They had been together through thick and thin, and would stand by each other no matter what.

"Hey Kenz." Lina smiled, applying another coat of lipgloss. "What were you doing with Briar?"

The blonde girl paled slightly, remembering what Lina had said during preseason. _Whatever you do, do not flirt with my brother. He's going to hurt you. _"Um, nothing. I tripped, and he caught me. That's it."

"Mhmm." The head cheerio hummed. "Okay, I trust that that was all that happened. Remember what I said during preseason though."

"Aye aye captain." Mackenzie teased, brushing off the conversation with ease.

Casey could sense the awkward tension between her best friends, and brought up a new subject. "Who are they?"

The eldest Abrams pointed to two students walking down the hallway. They didn't look familiar in the slightest, which made the cheerios assume that the duo were new students. The girl had her head down, and her eyes were glued to the floor. Her dark haired covered her face, making her appear as meek and shy. The boy on the other hand was the exact opposite of his sister. He looked confident, and had a grin on his face. His light brown hair was swept out of his face, and his eyes were a sparkling grey color.

"I have no idea, but man is that boy hot?" Lina smirked, "I'm gonna introduce myself."

The tiny Latina strutted over to where the siblings stood, and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. The tall teenager turned around, and gave Lina a once over.

"Hi, I'm Lina Lopez-Pierce. I don't believe we've met before." She purred seductively.

The light brown haired boy smirked. "Neither do I. I'm Jackson Smythe."

"It's a pleasure." Lina winked, running her hand down his arm. This was step one in becoming even more popular than she was. Getting a hot guy to date her, then dump him after a while to make herself seem unattainable.

"The pleasure is all mine sweetheart." Jackson replied, "I hate to ask, but is your mother Santana Lopez?"

Well, this question was expected. After hearing their last name Lina and Briar were then hounded with questions about their mother. "Yes, yes she is."

Jackson nodded slowly. "Ah, I see. My mom is Rachel Berry. Well, Smythe now. She was in glee club with your mom."

"Oh," Lina was taken aback. This was the part where Jackson was supposed to ask if he could get her mother's autograph. "That's cool. Are you going to do any clubs?"

The oldest Smythe shrugged his lean shoulders. "I think. I mean I play soccer and ice hockey. So, I'll join them. And I might try out for glee club."

"Wonderful." The Latina said more to herself. He was hot, athletic, and he sang. A triple threat. "So, I'll see you around Jackson. Call me sometime." She took a sticky note out of her purse, scribbled her number on it, and handed it to him.

"Will do." He grinned smugly, watching as the sophomore's skirt swished as she walked away.

**~ ~ ~ ~Welcome to the Future~ ~ ~ ~**

Katie burst out laughing after Lina walked away. She couldn't help it, but the look on her older brother's face was too priceless.

"What's so funny?" Jackson asked, his face a little pink. He still had a lovestruck look on his face, and looked like a puppy who just got a piece of juicy steak.

The young girl just shook her head, a playful smile on her face. Katie wasn't a big talker, and preferred to communicate with body language. If you knew her well enough, you could tell exactly what she was thinking. And Jackson could tell that she was very amused.

The older sibling rolled his grey eyes, and began putting books in his locker. "Screw you Katie." He grumbled in a mock annoyed tone.

"You know you love me dear brother." She retorted sarcastically. If you thought Katie was like this around everyone, you're dead wrong. She was only a sarcastic little bugger around people she was close to. Around others, she was quite shy and unsocial.

"Whatever you say." Jackson said, "Now, you need to get off to class before the bell rings. I don't want you to be late on your first day."

The dark haired girl giggled, and put her biology book in her backpack. "Yessir Captain Jack Sparrow. Anything for you." With that, Katie slapped Jackson on the back and walked off. She was definitely something for sure.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope everyone is having a great summer/school year so far! Please review and tell me your thoughts, and please don't be afraid to criticize me. I'm sorry about the length, but I promise the chapters will get longer. Also, I made a tumblr for this story. The link is in my profile, so check it out :)


End file.
